It can't be happening
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: The Rakuzan basketball club will never forget that day as Akashi Seijuuro is punched in the gut. (FemMibuchi/Akashi)


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroko no Basket, gender would be messed up, seeing me as a gender bending whore.

**Note: **English isn't my born language, so you will see grammar mistake, and I'll beyond happy if you show me… or help me.

**Warning: **Gender-swap, OOCs (hopefully not), AU/AR, ridiculous imagination of the authoress.

Actually, I intended to write about FemNiji/Aka, but seeing Akashi was a good kid in Nijimura's eyes and the Generation of Miracles would never punch their captain the gut.

**Summary: **The Rakuzan basketball club will never forget that day as Akashi Seijuuro is punched in the gut.

* * *

No one can see it will come, or can think of it even in their widest imagination or their most ridiculous fantasy. So it comes as a total shock to them, including Reina Mibuchi herself. When asked about it, she will undoubtedly reply that she doesn't know what the heck she is thinking at the moment.

What a shameless liar she is.

Because Reina knows she is waiting for it from the moment she meets Akashi Seijuro.

It has started out normally… as normal as the Rakuzan basketball club can be. The tree of Crownless General trains, Kotarou is overly energetic, Eikichi complains about how hungry he is, and she – the sanest one, undoubtedly – is trying her best to stop herself from kicking them out of the gym so that she can practice in peace.

And then, he appears, in all his glory. (She supposes, because his hair partially shines in the daylight.).

He is a freshman, with vibrant red hair. And his eyes catches her attention. One of them is red as equally as his hair, the other one is golden. His eyes are too beautiful, and Reina isn't bothered by the fact she is staring at him.

Dear God, he is handsome.

But she shoves the thought aside immediately when the sound of ball dribbing and the grunt of Nebuya and the painful tone of Kotarou reaches her ears. She whippes around to see them falling flat on their back, while he stands there, looking down on them. Reina stands up, who does he think he is. And she stares at him, at his eyes.

Fear and admiration pills her veins.

Reina doesn't voice her opinion when the coach appoints him to be their captain. Because she knows he can do it.

It isn't not until he says they don't need her, that she is being a burden to them.

"It's not because you're a girl." He says evenly. "It's not because you're weak. You're holding them back, because they think you need protection."

He says it in front of Kotarou and Eikichi and the whole basketball club.

"Oh." Is the only word she can utter.

Then it happens.

It starts out a prick at the back of her mind, jumping at the edges of her brain, trying to get her to notice it. It gradually became a twinge, and a twitch as she slowly recalls his words. It dugs on persistently and she can't ignore it anymore. It pushes and pulls at her restraints, built up after years and years of trying to control her volatile temper.

And Reina gets angry.

She has been playing basketball for years, like it's her life force.

And he said the team doesn't need her anymore. Just because they're protective of her.

A single acknowledgement that no, it wasn't because she is a girl, and yes, she is good?

And it makes her blood boil.

She has been made at Kotarou and Eikichi before, enough to break their arms or noses.

She has been irritated by their bad habits and attitude.

She has loathed, been upset at Makoto from time to time because of the way she plays basketball.

But this is different.

It isn't the half-serious banter between friends. It isn't the annoyance when your siblings figure do stupid thing.

And it isn't just that she is mad or irritated or upset.

Reina Mibuchi is pissed.

Enough so to do something very rash.

So when Eikichi grunts and tells Akashi to give up that idea in exchange for the fact the redhead has hurt her, Reina's violet eyes narrows and she raises her fist.

The punch to his guts stunned him with is considerable pain.

The slap to his face that manages to freeze him for a moment, hard enough to make his eyes widen.

Were he anyone else, he would definitely let out a series of cursing and yelp.

But he's Akashi Seijuuro, so he just turns to look at his assaulter with unreadable expression, or he just tries to appear unreadable.

He has just been minding his own business, dealing with others' protest. It's because they're too overprotective of her that sometimes they can't even play properly, no matter how much they denies.

And Akashi himself isn't good at dealing with a girl in the boy club… seeing his own experience from junior high school. He starts to wonder why he compares Reina Mibuchi to Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Teresa…

Then it comes.

Standing in front of him, her black hair shifting slightly and her clear violet eyes hard as diamonds, was Reina Mibuchi. If they were in a different situation, he would say something to compliment. Perhaps he has a fetish for clear eyes, like Teresa's eyes or Reina's.

She steps towards him, says silkily and sweetly, as if it's the time she tries to cook to him:

"Sei-chan. I didn't hear you very clearly, mind saying that again?"

Part of him tells him. "It's just Reina, it's not a big deal", but the other part points out that she has punched him in the gut, and his face is imprinted with her fingers.

But Akashi isn't afraid of anything, so he speaks again:

"Because you're holding them back."

Her eyes narrows further.

"And I think you're brilliant in Shogi. Sei-chan, you need more pawns in your game." Reina says casually, cracking her knuckles. "And don't worry, Sei-chan, since you're our captain and my fingers are important to throw the ball, I'll be nice. So… give me a reason to not to punch your face? Or attack you to prove that I don't need their protection?"

Akashi thinks of using his Emperor Eyes, but an angry woman is faster than a panther.

* * *

Kotarou's mouth still hangs out open as he follows Reina out of the gym, leaving behind a bruised Akashi Seijuuro with the rest of their team. Honestly, he knows that Reina doesn't know what she has just done.

Suddenly, the said girl freezes in her track.

"Kotarou…"

"What's that Rei-nee?"

"Your father is a lawyer, isn't he?"

Kotarou is utterly scared. She doesn't smack him when he calls her "Rei-nee" (it makes her older, she says.), and that actually worries him.

"Y… Yes?"

"Can I hire him?"

"Why?"

Finally, she turns to him, face pale:

"I need to write my last will. I has just hit Sei-chan."

* * *

**The idea is random, but I think I'll make a project about this pairing. **

**And because I'm a genderbending whore as well as a review whore, you know what makes me happy. Give my reviews button a hug.  
**

**Bye bye. **


End file.
